Two Coffees and A What
by FiveForFighting09
Summary: Gibbs looked at the two coffees and then at the bag once again. McGee could tell that Tony was doing his best to keep the smirk off his face and McGee prayed fervently that somehow DiNozzo would escape this encounter with all body parts intact.


**A/N: I currently do not have a beta for my stories so that being said, any grammar issues or mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS sadly. **

* * *

McGee knew the difference between at pissed off Gibbs, and a Gibbs who just needed another coffee.

But at the moment, McGee was pretty sure that they had never dealt with this "version" of Gibbs.

So far today, he had been short and almost cruel to Abby, causing the young Goth the almost cry and had been mean and degrading to everyone-including Ducky and Palmer down in autopsy.

Even Tony's usual antics hadn't been enough to lighten the mood and McGee was seriously starting to worry if today was going to be the day that Gibbs killed someone on the team.

Even Ziva had been used every bit of her Mossad training to elude this Gibbs who seemed as if he were a bull elephant on a rampage taking down anything or anyone in his path.

So when Gibbs stormed back into the office, yelling for answers or any new leads on the current case, both Ziva and McGee had responded with hesitant, "No Boss."

Gibbs stayed silent at that, not even in a good enough mood to respond to the team's apparent stupidity and McGee figured that that meant Gibbs would ignore them a bit longer so that maybe-MAYBE- they could find some information worth their Boss' time.

McGee lifted his head up just slightly to give a quick glance at Tony. The other agent was busy at work and seemed to not have even heard Gibbs' question. In fact, he picked up his cell phone and turned around, practically giving Gibbs his back.

McGee tensed for the inevitable fallout of such a disrespectful gesture but Gibbs was already storming out of the work area, running up the stairs to go talk to the Director.

McGee got back to work, knowing that Gibbs would somehow _know_ if he spent the anytime not working on the case.

And really, McGee couldn't blame Gibbs' for being in such a foul mood. Although he didn't know for sure, he was betting that today had something to do with his family- at least that's what Ducky had eluded to at the crime scene. That, and taking into account the current case involved the massacre of a whole family minus the father who had been stationed in Iraq-well McGee figured he could suffer through the next few days without complaint.

He would just have to use the techniques he honed in high school to avoid any unwanted attention.

* * *

"Be right back Probie," Tony said, grabbing his gun and his badge from his desk drawer, "Hold down the fort till I come back."

"Tony you can't-" McGee started but seeing the look on Tony's face decided to change questions, "What am I suppose to tell Gibbs?"

Tony smiled, but even McGee could tell it was fake, "Tell him I have a dentist appointment."

McGee scowled at that answer. No matter what went down when Gibbs found out his senior field agent was missing, giving his Boss that answer was something McGee had no intention of doing.

Because no matter what his sister said, he still, beyond a shadow of a doubt, wanted to live to see his 40th birthday.

* * *

"Where's DiNozzo?"

_Just pretend you really are deaf like your mother believes you are; avert your eyes; appear as if you are devoting all your brain cells to figuring out this encryption and that you have none left to hear-_

"McGee, I asked where DiNozzo was, don't make me ask again," Gibbs said, somehow appearing less than a foot away from him.

"I-I," McGee tried. _Speak damnit-Speak before he uses his glare of doom to freeze you-_

"He said he was going out," Ziva answered, putting her own hide on the line for her partner, "He did not say when he would be back."

"Are you telling me-"

"I'm right here," Tony strode into the office, carrying two coffees and a bag with something inside it. McGee couldn't tell what it was from his viewpoint but by the look on Gibbs' face, he knew his Boss knew what it was.

"Just where do you think-" Gibbs started but in an uncharacteristic move, Tony set the coffees down and lifted his hand in silence.

"These are for you _Sir_," Tony said, his gaze unwavering as he put extra emphasis on the last word, "Would you like anything else _Sir_?"

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. Tony was dead. Any second now Gibbs would-would-

McGee resisted the urge to cover his eyes. He did not want see the finally moments of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo life here on earth. It would be gruesome and McGee was sure that they would scar him for life. But like a train wreck, McGee couldn't force himself to look away.

It was mid thought that McGee noticed that the whole office was dead silent.

_No McGee, don't think about dead..dead is bad dead is…_

Gibbs looked at the two coffees and then at the bag once again, before looking at Tony. McGee could tell that Tony was doing his best to keep the smirk off his face and McGee prayed fervently that somehow DiNozzo would escape this encounter with all body parts intact.

Another moment passed and then against all odds Gibbs face relaxed slightly around the edges. He reached over and grabbed one of the coffees before using his other hand and giving Tony a head slap though McGee could see that it was probably the _gentlest _one Gibbs had ever given any of his agents.

"Back to work DiNozzo," Gibbs said, his earlier anger having seemed to melted away.

It was then that Tony let his smile show, a true one McGee noticed, and answered, "Yes Boss."

Tony did an about face and headed back towards his desk. Gibbs was almost inside the elevator when Tony called out one last time, "And Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked up from his coffee, which he had been holding in his hand but had yet to drink.

"Abby and Ducky are waiting downstairs," Tony called out.

Gibbs gave a small smile, "Alright DiNozzo," said before letting the elevator doors close.

"Tony, what did you," McGee stood up and walked over to Tony, who was actually working this time.

"Tony," even Ziva stood, glancing inside the bag, "What does-"

"Back to work guys," Tony just shook his head, stopping all questions and giving no answers as to what had just taken place only moments ago.

"No Tony," McGee pressed on, "You called Gibbs "sir". He _hates_ being called sir. For him he says it the equivalent to being called an-"

"Back to work McGee," Tony looked up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was then that McGee knew he would never figure out what had just happened between his Boss and his Senior Field Agent.

Both he and Ziva traded glances before going back to work.

And when Gibbs returned a few minutes later he seemed to have cooled off considerably.

"Stop horsing around Tony," Gibbs said, this time giving Tony a real head slap.

Tony turned around, giving Gibbs another smile, "Yes Boss."

And neither McGee nor Ziva said anything when Gibbs walked over and placed a coffee on DiNozzo's desk.

Or when he reached into the bag and pulled out one of the jelly-filled donuts, making sure Tony was watching as he ate the treat.

Tony smiled and even though McGee didn't understand anything that had happened, he was pretty sure Gibbs was back to normal.

"What are you staring at McGee?" Gibbs asked, giving the agent his usual glare.

"Nothing Boss," McGee answered, returning his attention back to the case at hand.

Well, normal for Gibbs anyway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Maybe one day you will find out what exactly the jelly-donut and two coffees mean for both Gibbs and Tony. :) And please, drop me a line to tell me what you think.**


End file.
